wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
New York Terrorism
Terror Wars in New York Acts of Terror involving New York. Violent acts committed (or attempted) with the purpose of causing terror to promote or support a political or religious cause. Since 2000, over 246 have been killed and wounded in terror attacks targeting New York. Data Table 2001 Data Table Total Incidents Reported = 2 6294 Date Cause KIA-I WIA-I KIA-O WIA-O Event Description 11-Sep-2001 Al Qaeda Jihad 1489 6,294 - - American Airlines Flight 11 Hijacking, hijacked by five jihadists led by Mohamed Atta and deliberately crashed into North Tower of the World Trade Center in New York City killing all 92 aboard. Another 1402 died in the building's collapse 11-Sep-2001 Al Qaeda Jihad 674 - - - United Airlines Flight 175, hijacked by five jihadists and deliberately crashed into South Tower of the World Trade Center in New York City killing all 65 aboard and another 614 died in the building's collaspe. 2010's Data Table # 17 Sep 2016: 2016 New York and New Jersey bombings -September 17–19, 2016, three bombs exploded and several unexploded ones were found in the New York metropolitan area. The bombings left 31 people wounded, but no fatalities or life-threatening injuries were reported. the sole suspect—Ahmad Khan Rahimi, of Elizabeth—was captured, following a shootout with police in the neighboring Linden, New Jersey. Rahimi was not part of a terrorist group, but his actions were believed to have been influenced by the extremist Islamic ideology espoused by al-Qaeda. # 31 Oct 2017: NYC seaside bike trail truck attack - a person drove a rented pickup truck into cyclists and runners for about one mile (1.6 kilometers) of the Hudson River Park's bike path alongside West Street from Houston Street south to Chambers Street in Lower Manhattan, New York City. The vehicle-ramming attack killed eight people and injured eleven others. After crashing the truck into a school bus, the driver exited, apparently wielding two guns (later found to be a paintball gun and a pellet gun). He was shot in the abdomen by a policeman and arrested. A flag and a document indicating allegiance to the terrorist group Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) were found in the truck. The FBI charged 29-year-old Sayfullo Habibullaevich Saipov, who had immigrated to the United States from Uzbekistan in 2010, with destruction of a motor vehicle and providing material support for a terrorist organization. # 11 Dec 2017: NYC subway explosion - a bomb partially detonated in the subway station adjoining the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, injuring four people including the bomber. The suspected bomber was identified by police as 27-year-old Akayed Ullah, an immigrant from Bangladesh. After being questioned, Ullah explained he was "following ISIS on the internet and reading Inspire magazine"; through online instructions, he learned how to make the explosive device. According to statements by law enforcement officials, reported in the New York Times, Ullah chose the Times Square area because of its Christmas-themed advertising, which made him think of the attacks carried out at Christmas markets in Europe in recent years. Casualties Since 2000 * 2''' = Total Incidents Reported * '''2,163 = Killed or Missing In-State * 6,294 = Wounded In-State * = Killed or Missing Out-of-State (counted in other state tallies). * = Wounded Out-of-State (counted in other state tallies). Category:New York Category:Islamic Jihad Category:Terror Data Worksheet MTO